EN PARQUE EN EL QUE TE PERDI
by KB-01
Summary: Castle le dice a Beckett que se va de la cmisaría y del país para aclararse. Él ya lo tiene decidido pero empezará a dudar después de los acontecimientos.


_**Capítulo 1: La noticia.**_

Beckett estaba en un taxi camino hacia un parque donde allí se encontraría con Castle. Él la había llamado el día anterior para pedirle que si se podían ver, que era muy urgente. Ella ahora, en ese momento se encontraba en el taxi. Solo quedaba una esquina para llegar a su destino. Su corazón le latía con fuerza. Tenía la certeza de que si no llegaba pronto su corazón se le saldría del pecho.

Cuando llegaron, Beckett le pago al taxista y salió lo antes que pudo de aquel taxi. Quería encontrarse con Castle para saber que le tenía que decir que era tan urgente. Camino por la acera con el último libro de Castle debajo de su brazo.

Cuanto más caminaba mas se iba cansando. Hacía poco que había salido del hospital y no le recomendaron que hiciera mucho ejercicio hasta nuevo aviso por parte del hospital, pero el problema estaba en que no veía un parque cerca, ni el parque ni a Castle pero lo que si vio fue un banco. Decidió sentarse porque sabía que no podría dar un paso más si seguía. Se quedó sentada mirando a las personas que pasaban por delante de ella. Eran felices, cosa que ella no era, no había visto a Castle ni una sola vez en el hospital y luego se enteró que Castle y Jsh se habían peleado, eso la derrumbo pero pudo seguir adelante gracias a la ayuda de Lanie y de los chicos. Por delante pasaban todo tipo de personas: Una pareja cogidos de la mano mirándose y sonriéndose, otra pareja pero esta con un bebé, se les veía muy felices, los dos llevaban el carro, uno por un lado y otro por el otro, y también pasaban ancianos sonriendo y cogidos de la mano…Beckett pensó en ese momento que algún día llegaría su hombre perfecto y llegaría a esa edad amando a su hombre como el primer día que lo conoció, sonriendo de la misma manera, cogidos de la mano, levantándose siempre con el mismo hombre cada día, abrazados, ella apoyada en el pecho de él y él acariciándole el pelo…pero no se tenía que mentir a sí misma, eso puede que nunca le pasase, o hasta puede que nunca llegase el hombre de su vida…quién sabe, ni siquiera ella, dueña de su propia vida lo sabía…porque el destino ya estaba escrito y no sabía lo que le deparaba el futuro.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando notó vibrar su móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Lo sacó y se fijo en la pantalla de su móvil, tenía una foto de Castle en la pantalla con ella al lado, los dos posando. Tenía que admitir que cuando se aburrían o no tenían nada que hacer, ellos se iban a tomar unas copas o se sacaban fotos. La verdad era que se lo pasaba en grande con él. Él era la única persona que sabía cómo sacarle una sonrisa en los momentos malos. Lo necesitaba a todas horas, y lo que sentía por él no se lo había dicho a nadie pero a Lanie se lo había insinuado.

Dejó de pensar y cogió la llamada de Castle:

**Beckett: Dime.**

**Castle: ¿Dónde estás?**

**Beckett: Estoy sentada en un banco descansando un poco.**

**Castle: Vale…te acuerdas donde es ¿no?**

**Beckett: Cla…claro!, ¿por quién me tomas?**

**Castle: Por una detective increíble.**

**Beckett: Calla anda, ahora nos vemos.**

**Castle: Vale.**

Cuando Beckett colgó se quedó mirando la pantalla de su móvil. A Castle se le notaba raro. Beckett cada vez estaba más pensativa, no sabía lo que le podía decir pero estaba segura de que era algo que no le gustaría. Guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo, suspiró y se levantó del banco dispuesta a llegar al parque cuanto antes.

A lo lejos vio a Castle moviéndose de un lado para otro en la acera y como se disculpaba con la gente por chocarse accidentalmente con ella. Si querer le salió una sonrisa cómplice a Beckett mientras le miraba. Nunca llegó a entender porque siempre que le miraba le salía una sonrisa que indirectamente le delataba.

Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y empezó a andar aproximándose cada vez más a él. Cuanto más se acercaba, más nerviosa se ponía, sentía el corazón subiendo por la garganta. Cuando estaba a escasos metros se dio cuenta de que Castle estaba dándole la espalda así que se acercó y le dio unos toquecitos por la espalda. Él como si fuera un reflejo dio un respingo y giró bruscamente poniendo las manos en un puño cerrado.

**Beckett: Wow! Bueno, no te quería asustar, lo siento.**

**Castle: Beckett, no…lo siento...es decir…¡Beckett, hola!**

**Y los dos se juntaron en un abrazo de alegría y a la vez apasionado.**

**Castle: Em…¿Cómo te encuentras? Ya sabes…**

**Beckett: Muy bien gracias…**

**Castle miró unos columpios que había en un parque al lado de ellos, sonrió y después de unos segundos, miró a Beckett.**

**Castle: ¿Nos columpiamos?**

**Beckett: ¿Qué?, ¿ahí?**

**Castle: ¡Sí claro!, para recordar la infancia.**

**Beckett: Castle…no me parece una buena idea…hay niños…y adultos…**

**Castle: Nosotros parecemos niños a veces…**

**Beckett: Lo admito..Pero tú más que yo.**

**Castle: Tampoco nos pasemos tanto inspectora…**

Beckett rió y le miró a los ojos azules, a esos ojos tan bonitos que te hacía perderte en ellos. Empezaron a caminar hacia los columpios mientras se miraban de reojo los dos. Cuando estaban en frente de los columpios, Beckett se paró, no estaba segura del todo en sentarse.

**Beckett: Castle…¿crees que es una buena idea esto?**

**Castle: Claro que sí, venga siéntate.**

Castle le puso la mano en la espalda a Beckett para que siguiese andando pero lo único que consiguió fue a una Beckett ruborizada.

Cuando consiguió que Beckett se sentase él se sentó en el de al lado y se quedaron callados un par de minutos hasta que Castle rompió el hielo.

**Castle: Me alegro que estés bien, ya sabes…¿te duele?**

**Beckett: No…en el hospital me dieron medicamentos y…tu libro-dijo ella sacándose el libro de debajo del brazo-, ¿por qué no viniste a verme?**

**Castle: Lo siento, me hubiese gustado pero no podía.**

**Beckett: ¿Por qué?,¿ porque te peleaste con Josh?**

**Castle: La pelea con Josh no tiene nada que ver con tu situación. Es por el libro…tengo que hacer una presentación.**

**Beckett: ¡Oh!, entonces tu libro es más importante que yo ¿no?**

**Castle: ¿¡Qué!, ni mucho menos pero es que…**

**Beckett: Pero es que ¿Qué Castle?, estaba en el hospital ingresada por una bala que me penetró el pecho y lo único que piensas es en tu libro y la presentación?**

**Castle: Es que esta presentación tiene algo en especial…**

**Beckett: ¿El qué? ¿Qué hay más chicas de lo normal?**

**Castle: No…**

**Beckett: ¿Entonces? Porque no te entiendo.**

**Castle: Es la última que haré de Nikki Heat.**

Beckett se quedó perpleja. ¿La última?.

**Beckett: ¿Cómo que la última? ¿Vas a dejar de escribir libros de Nikki Heat?**

**Castle: No solo de Nikki Heat si no voy a dejar de escribir.**

**Beckett: ¿qué estás diciendo Castle?, tu vocación es escribir, no…no puedes dejarlo así como así.**

**Castle: Dejaré de escribir y…también me iré de aquí…de Nueva York.**

**Beckett: Castle no…no puedes.**

Beckett sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Sus lágrimas estaban al borde de deslizarse por sus mejillas.

**Beckett: ¿Por qué?**

**Castle: Porque necesito alejarme de todo esto…de la policía…de los libros…de ti.**

**Beckett: ¿De mí?**

**Castle: Sí…tú eres la causante de todo esto…eres el problema…**

Beckett giró la cara al lado contrario para no poder mirar a Castle. Ella sabía que había hecho sufrir a Castle pero no sabía que tanto para que se fuera de Nueva York. Castle se dio cuenta de que a Beckett le había caído una lágrima así que se levantó y se puse de cuclillas delante de ella.

**Castle: Ey Beckett…**-le dijo Castle cogiéndole el mentón y virando su cara suavemente para que le mirase a los ojos-, **¿sabes por qué eres la causante de todo?**

**Beckett: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba con Josh?**

**Castle: No…porque desde el primer día me robaste el corazón con tu encanto, y todos los días pensaba que si me echaban de la comisaría no podría vivir por mí solo…te necesito en mi vida como Alexis necesita a Ashley.**

**Beckett: Si no puedes vivir sin mí ¿por qué te vas?**

**Castle: Porque necesito alejarme de ti porque no quiero seguir sufriendo…si no hubiese sido por mí nunca te habrían disparado…nunca hubiese muerto el capitán…nunca estarías tan adelantada en el caso de tu madre…todo es por mi culpa…por eso… dejaré de escribir…no puedo seguir escribiendo Nikki Heat si estoy pensando en ti todo el tiempo…**

**Beckett: Castle pues si te vas…¿por qué no piensas en tus fans? ¿Sabes cómo se lo tomarán? No nos puedes hacer esto por favor.**

**Castle: Beckett ya está decidido, me iré mañana. Después de terminar la presentación de mi libro…me pasaré por la comisaría para despedirme.**

**Beckett: Castle por favor si te vas al menos no dejes de escribir…envuelves al lector en tu libro y no dejas que cierre el libro hasta el final, por favor no lo dejes…**

**Castle: ¿Por qué me lo dices si nunca te han gustado mis libros?**

**Beckett: La verdad es que…siempre me han gustado…y este Castle…es el que me ha hecho recuperarme por completo…tú no viniste a verme pero te sentía la lado mío cuando leía este libro, podía sentirte Castle…si eso lo consigues conmigo…no sé lo que hacen las fans…**

Castle se quedó unos minutos callado. Estaba pensando lo que había dicho anteriormente. Pero él ya lo tenía decidido. Se iría al terminar la presentación.

**Castle: Beckett por favor…ya lo tengo decidido, me iré mañana…**

A Beckett le empezaron a caer lágrimas por las mejillas. Castle se las limpió con sus manos lentamente.

**-¡Rick!**-gritó una voz de lejos.

Los dos se viraron, era la editora de Castle…Paula.

**Paula: ¡Rick!, ¡llegamos tarde venga vamos!**

Rick le hizo un gesto en modo de espera. Se viró hacia Beckett que tenía la cabeza agachada.

**Castle: Beckett… me tengo que ir…mañana nos veremos ¿vale?**

Beckett se quedó en silencio. No podía mirarle a la cara…no se sentía con fuerzas.

**Beckett: Adiós Castle.**

Castle se fue levantando lentamente y empezó a caminar. Caminó un par de pasos hasta que se paró. La miró y dijo:

**Castle: Kate…**

Beckett fue subiendo la mirada lentamente hasta encontrarse con sus ojos.

**Castle: Te quiero…te quiero Kate.**

Y con estas palabras, Castle se marchó hacia donde estaba Paula dejando a una Beckett destrozada y derrumbada en el columpio maldiciéndose a sí misma por ser ella el problema de que Castle se vaya y deje a todos aquí en Nueva York mientras él vive la vida en otra parte del mundo, sin su familia, sin sus amigos…sin ella.

**_Capítulo 2: La verdad._**

Cuando se fue Castle, ella suspiró, se secó las lágrimas que se habían derramado por su cara, se levantó del columpio y fue en busca de su coche que estaba a unas cuantas manzanas de donde estaba ella. Empezó a andar pensando lo que le había dicho Castle minutos antes.

_'' Porque necesito alejarme de ti porque no quiero seguir sufriendo…si no hubiese sido por mí nunca te habrían disparado…nunca hubiese muerto el capitán…nunca estarías tan adelantada en el caso de tu madre…todo es por mi culpa…por eso… dejaré de escribir…no puedo seguir escribiendo Nikki Heat si estoy pensando en ti todo el tiempo…''_

Necesitaba alejarse de ella. No sabía por qué pero se sentía muy mal. Castle se iba de la ciudad por su culpa. Lo que más le impacto de aquella conversación que la dejó tan mal fue el final, cómo terminó. Beckett subía la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Castle…y le decía aquello: ''Kate…te quiero, te quiero Kate''. No se esperaba aquella declaración en medio del parque y un día antes de que se fuese. Que la quiere pensaba ella. Ella también le quería pero no era tan valiente para decirle que también le quería. Es verdad que ella no tiene miedo a nada, pero no tenía la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para decírselo. Sentía miedo por lo que pudiese pasar en el futuro con Castle. Ella sabía que él era un mujeriego y ella sería una más en su lista. Aparte de tener ese miedo al futuro, siempre se decía a ella misma: ''vive el presente para que en el futuro recuerdes un buen pasado''.

Cuando dejó de pensar unos instantes se dio cuenta que ya estaba en la esquina del aparcamiento de su coche. Se quedó quieta…volvió a pensar… ¿Qué les diría a los chicos cuando viniera Castle a despedirse a la comisaría? ¿O cuando le viesen esa cara de tristeza? Si seguía pensando sabía que no podría cambiar la cara para disimular así que empezó a caminar de nuevo hasta llegar a su coche. Se quedó enfrente de él mirándose al cristal del copiloto. Se fijó en su rostro. Estaba todavía con la cara húmeda. Sus labios estaban tiritando. Sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, y su pelo alborotado por el viento pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento. Lo que más le importaba era Castle…y que se iba…

**Beckett: Deja de pensar en él, te harás más daño si sigues así-pensaba ella para sus adentros-.**

Se miró por última vez en el cristal y rodeó el coche para entrar en este. Se acomodó en el asiento, colocó el retrovisor como a ella le gustaba, se peinó lo que creía necesario para ir a la comisaría, metió las llaves en el contacto del coche, arrancó el motor y puso sus manos en el volante pero después bajó sus manos y miró al frente. Se quedó varios segundos mirando al frente hasta que subió las manos y las puso en su cara para que nadie viese como una inspectora de homicidios, tan fuerte y tan valiente, se derrumbaba después de recibir la noticia de que Castle si iba de la comisaría, de Nueva York, de su vida.

Arrancó el coche y se dirigió a la comisaría mientras en el coche pensaba que les podría decir a los chicos y a todos. En la comisaría lo querían mucho y para algunos sería un palo muy fuerte oír que Castle se iba, pero tenían que afrontarlo de alguna manera, igual que Beckett…algún día despertaría y pasaría a formar parte de su vida el vivir sin Castle.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y vio a todo el mundo trabajando, Espósito y Ryan en su mesa al teléfono seguramente hablando con sus respectivas novias, la nueva jefa en su despacho y los demás hablando entre ellos, que si este era el principal sospechoso, que si el primo tenía un móvil, que si el padre tenía oportunidades para matarlo…etc. Ahora mismo lo principal era decirle a Esposito y a Ryan que Castle se iba, se lo diría de una manera sutil y despacio…muy despacio, ni siquiera ella sabía si podía decírselo.

Los estuvo mirando un par de segundos hasta que se situó enfrente de su mesa con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba al suelo y aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

**Beckett: Chicos, dejad lo que estáis haciendo por favor.**

Ellos la miraron dudosos pero al final entendieron de que se trataba de una cosa importante así que ambos se miraron y asintieron.

**Esposito: Cari, me tengo que ir, luego te llamo ¿de acuerdo?**

**Ryan: Mi vida, luego te llamo que tengo trabajo, ¿esta noche eliges tú el restaurante?**

**Esposito: Claro cari, yo también te quiero…si, siempre.**

**Ryan: Esta bien, haremos eso…claro, llegaré lo más temprano posible que quiero ver a mi vida.**

Beckett esperaba mientras suspiraba y miraba para otro lado. En parte estaba contenta por ellos porque tenían a la personas de sus vidas, y las veían todos los días y podía estar con ellas cada vez que querían, y también estaba triste porque ella sabía que nunca tendría esa vida, y si la tuviese algún día, ya sería muy tarde.

**Esposito: Venga adiós (te quiero)-dijo Esposito en un susurro.**

**Ryan: Nos vemos esta noche ¿de acuerdo? Si…venga adiós…(te quiero)- él terminó igual como su compañero.**

Ambos colgaron y se guardaron el teléfono en su bolsillo. Ella alguna vez quería decir eso, se moría por decírselo a alguien pero no había encontrado a la persona adecuada, o la había encontrado pero no se había dado cuenta.

**Esposito: ¿Qué pasa Beckett?**

**Beckett: Chicos…no sé cómo deciros esto pero os lo tengo que decir.**

**Ryan: Beckett nos estas asustando…**

**Beckett: No quiero hacer eso, cuanto antes lo diga mejor.**

**Esposito: Pues en ese caso…dilo ya.**

**Beckett: Es sobre Castle…**

Después de decir eso, Beckett bajó la mirada y la posó en el suelo hasta que consiguió fuerzas para seguir.

**Ryan: ¿Qué le ha pasado?**

**Beckett: Que…bueno…ha decidido…irse.**

**Esposito: Bueno pero si se va se pasará por aquí para despedirse y para visitarnos ¿no?**

**Beckett: Chicos no me entendéis, se va.**

**Ryan: Beckett te hemos entendido a la perfección, se va de la comisaría.**

**Beckett: No…es decir sí pero no…se va de la comisaría pero también se va de Nueva York y del país, dice que quiere empezar otra vida sin nada de lo que le rodea, sin nosotros, sin su familia, sin sus amigos sin…**

Ahí se quedó parada, no sabía si decirles que Castle había dicho que era la culpable de que él se fuese. Decidió no contárselo por si se enfadaban. Ella sabía que sin Castle la comisaría no sería lo mismo. No tendrían la diversión que habían tenido estos años en los que él traía la diversión.

Esposito y Ryan se quedaron callados asimilando como podían que Castle se iba de la comisaría. Ellos lo podían asimilar, con el tiempo podrían pero sabían que a Beckett le costaría más ya que ella era la que siempre estaba con él, y le contaba sus secretos. Castle en un año sabían más de Beckett que Esposito y Ryan en todo el tiempo que llevaban con ella.

Se formó un silencio incomodo entre ellos y Beckett no sabía que tema sacar para romper el hielo. Por eso Esposito decidió hablar:

**Esposito: ¿Y tú como lo llevas?**

**Beckett: ¿qué? ¿yo? Bien…ya estaba deseando que se fuese de la comisaría pero tampoco deseaba que se fuese del país.**

**Ryan: Lo superaremos.**

**Beckett: Claro.**

Beckett intentó sonreír lo más que pudo. Ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa para que supiese que ellos estaban con ella.

**Beckett: ¿Me disculpáis un segundo?**

**Ryan-Esposito: Claro.**

Beckett caminó lentamente y se dirigió al baño. Se encerró en uno, cerró con el pestillo y se sentó y le empezaron a derramar lágrimas por la cara. Estuvo una hora encerrada en el baño en general hasta que miró el reloj y eran las 9 de la noche. Se lavó la cara, se la secó con una toalla. Estaba más relajada hasta que oyó un ruido proveniente de la puerta.

**_Capítulo 3: El final._**

**Alexis: Papá, llegarás tarde si no te das prisa en vestirte.**

**Castle: Hija…si no me estresaras, me vestiría más rápido y no estarías ahí en la puerta mirándome y a regañadientes.**

**Alexis: Lo siento, solo intento que no llegues tarde-dijo Alexis levantando las manos en forma de justificación-.**

Después de decir esto, ella se fue de la habitación dejando a su padre enfrente del espejo colocándose la corbata y pensando…pensando en ella, en Kate Beckett y la conversación, lo que se habían dicho, en sus miradas, en las lágrimas que se derramaron y las que no se llegaron a derramar.

Recuerda a Kate sentada en el columpio y él de cuclillas frente a ella, viendo como lloraba después de decirle que se iba, que hoy sería su último día en Nueva York, que no la volvería a ver más, que iba a empezar otra vida sin sus libros, ni su familia, sin la chica de sus sueños en los cuales solo estaban ellos dos, junto al mar, viendo romper las olas, cogidos de la mano, en el atardecer, como se escondía el Sol….Le hubiese gustado que esos sueños se hicieran realidad en la vida real, estar con ella era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, formar una familia con ella. Ahora que estaba pensando se daba cuenta que al irse eso nunca se cumplirá, así que empezó a dudar.

Se terminó de poner la corbata, cogió su chaqueta que estaba tendida sobre la cama, se la echó en los brazos y abrió la puerta. Recorrió el largo pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, se agarró a la barandilla y empezó a bajar lentamente hasta que por fin las bajó todas y se encontró a su hija, con un vestido rosa que le llegaba por los muslos, un collar a juego y una pulsera que le había regalado él por su cumpleaños. A su lado estaba su madre, radiante como siempre, con un vestido negro de lentejuelas que brillaba con la luz de las lámparas, y con los labios pintados de un color rojo pasión.

**Castle: Wow, chicas, estáis increíbles.**

**Martha: Menos piropo y más andar.**

Alexis y Martha se acercaron a Castle y se agarraron de los brazos de Castle, este cogió las llaves de la mesa de la entrada, y salieron los tres por la puerta.

En la fiesta Castle estaba en la barra con una cerveza hablando con un ricachón de traje mientras Alexis hablaba con gente joven y Martha ligaba con hombre de unos sesenta.

**Paula: Rick, venga sube que ya empezamos.**

**Castle: Vale, voy.**

Castle se despidió con el que estaba hablando y subió al escenario. Todo el mundo allí presente empezó a aplaudir en cuanto Castle pisó el escenario.

**Castle: Gracias, gracias chicos.. Bueno…deciros que esta será mi última presentación de mis libros ya que…necesito alejarme un poco de todo. Solo os puedo prometer que volveré con más de mis libros pero no sé cuando.**

Todo el público se quedó sin palabras al escuchar aquello, esas palabras que habían salido de la boca de Richard Castle. Aquella era la última presentación del escritor más famoso de Nueva York. Pero todos tenían la misma pregunta en sus cabezas: ''¿Cuál es la razón de que se quiera alejar y se vaya?''

**Castle: Bueno…después de deciros esto…os leeré una parte de el último libro de Nikki Heat, la parte que más me ha gustado pero que me dejó mal un par de días.**

Castle miró a la portada de su libro: Nikki Heat. La inspiración basada en su inspectora de homicidios Katherine Beckett, a la que estaba seguro de que echaría de menos si se iba de la ciudad. Dejó de pensar en aquello y abrió el libro.

Todo lo que ha escrito en él, eran hechos reales que habían pasado en la realidad junto a Beckett, menos las escenas subiditas de tono, pero le hubiese gustado que fuesen de verdad. Se lo imaginaba cuando su mente quería y se quedaba con cara de bobo cada vez que las veía en su cabeza.

Empezó la lectura muy serio. Todos los fans estaban atentos hasta que llegando al final se paró, había llegado a una parte que no le gustaba y que le costó muchísimo escribirla. Tuvo que tener el apoyo de su hija Alexis y de Martha. Esa parte era la parte en la que Nikki Heat casi muere, en la que recibe un balazo por parte de un francotirador escondido entre unas tumbas a lo lejos.

**Castle: Se oyó el disparo y lo siguiente que se vio fue a la inspectora Heat caer al suelo, con sangre en su pecho y otra que había llegado a sus guantes blancos. Estaba allí en el suelo…desángrandose delante de todos, estaba con la mirada perdida mirando la cielo. Jameson Rook se acercó a ella corriendo con toda la velocidad que pudo y se puso de rodillas al lado de ella cogiéndole la cabeza, intentando que no cerrara los ojos. En el último intento, Rook vio que poco a poco Heat iba perdiendo fuerzas y cada vez que pestañeaba, sus párpados se cerraban cada vez más. Por eso pensó que ese era el momento, pensó que si no lo decía allí, no lo podría decir jamás. Así que respiro hondo, la miró a los ojos y dijo…**

Castle se quedó callado. Recordó esa escena en su cabeza pero no con los nombres de Nikki Heat y de Jameson Rook, si no con los nombres de Kate Beckett y Richard Castle. Esa escena rondó días por su cabeza, solo pensaba en ella, por cómo se podía encontrar. Pensó en que podría haberla protegido mejor, que la podría haber ayudado e ir a visitar al hospital y no quedarse a preparar esa presentación. Al fin y al cabo…Kate era la mujer de su vida,¿y por qué la dejó sola en aquel hospital?, la respuesta no la sabía ni él.

**Castle: Y Castle finalmente dijo: Kate…te quiero, te quiero Kate.**

Todo el público se quedó preguntándose por qué había dicho aquello. ¿Acaba de decir Castle y Kate?

**Castle: Lo…lo siento, tengo que irme.**

Y de pronto bajó del escenario a toda velocidad, pasó velozmente los asientos del público hasta que una mano sujetó su brazo con fuerza para que se parase.

**Paula: Rick…¿a dónde te crees que vas?, no puedes dejarlos así-dijo ella señalando al público-.**

**Castle: Me voy a buscar a una chica a la que falle sin ella haberme echo nada, y a corregir un error que no tendría que haber cometido.**

**Paula: Pero esto no es tan fácil, ¿Qué pasa con tus fans?**

**Una chica del público: Deja que vaya a buscar a esa chica. Para eso solo hay una oportunidad en la vida.**

Castle miró a la chica y luego a Paula. Esta soltó el brazo de Rick, le sonrió y luego le dijo:

**Paula: Anda, ve ¡corre!**

Y Castle salió escopetado de aquel edificio con destino a la comisaría mientras Martha y Alexis se quedaron observándolo y sonriendo.

**Martha: Así que eso fue lo que le dijo en el funeral de Montgomery, que la quería.**

**Alexis: Eso sí que es bonito.**

Castle se montó en el taxi y esperó que estuviese Beckett allí y con un poco de suerte Lanie, que era a la que necesitaba en ese momento.

Beckett observó atentamente la puerta para poder ver quien entraba. Para su sorpresa era su amiga Lanie. Al verla dio un suspiro y se apoyó en el lavamanos mientras miraba como se acercaba a ella.

**Beckett: Lanie, ¿qué haces aquí?**

**Lanie: Los chicos me han llamado y me han contado lo de Castle y no he esperado un minuto más y he venido para ver cómo estabas.**

**Beckett: ¿Pues como crees que voy a estar Lanie?**

**Lanie: Bueno si quieres te dejo sola y piensas cómo vas a estar en el futuro y cómo vas a resolver el nuevo caso.**

Después de esas palabras, Lanie se giró y se iba a marchar hasta que Beckett la agarró del brazo.

**Beckett: No sé cómo voy a resolver los casos sin Castle.**

**Lanie: Oh Beckett…**

En ese momento, su amiga, su confidente, la hermana que nunca tuvo, caminó hacia ella y al abrazó con tal fuerza que Beckett sintió que ella estaría allí para lo que fuera y en ese cálido y fuerte abrazo, Beckett se sentía segura. Beckett apoyó su rostro húmedo a causa de las lágrimas en el hombro de Lanie y empezó a recordar los buenos y los malos momentos que había vivido con Castle, en los que él había estado allí para ella.

Por ejemplo, en el caso de su madre, él fue el primero en ayudarla a superar parte de aquella tragedia, cuando llegaban a las escenas del crimen y Castle soltaba sus teorías y bromas, cuando se besaron y pudo sentir un escalofrío y sus cálidos labios posados en los suyos, cuando sintió que no se quería separar ni de sus labios ni de él nunca, cuando casi mueren congelados, y el estuvo abrazándola todo el tiempo, cuando le quiso decir que le quería, que quería pasar toda su vida al lado suyo, que se sentía segura a su lado. Todas esas cosas nunca se las llegó a decir porque no tuvo esa valentía que todos dicen tener para decir nada más 8 letras: TE QUIERO.

Cuando se dio cuenta todavía estaba apoyada en el brazo de Lanie. Poco a poco se fue calmando y se fue levantando, no se podía creer que lo estuviera pasando tan mal por el famoso escritor creador de teorías Richard Castle.

**Lanie: Vamos para fuera haber si te relajas más mientras piensas quien puede ser el asesino del nuevo caso.**

**Beckett: Vale…**

Ambas salieron del baño y Beckett se sintió observada. Todo los que estaban allí presentes la estaban mirando.

**Beckett: Lanie, ¿tengo algo en la cara?**

**Lanie: ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?**

**Beckett: Porque todo el mundo me está mirando.**

**Lanie: Oh…no será nada.**

Lanie se lo quería contar pero no podía. Le quería contar que tenía una sorpresa allí mismo, en la comisaría.

De pronto, Beckett se paró en seco. No podía creerse que estuviera allí. ¿Estaba allí, delante de su mesa?

**Castle: Hola Beckett.**

Todo el mundo estaba alrededor de ellos. Beckett estaba perpleja, no sabía que decir. ¿Qué le decía? ¿Hola? ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Beckett: Em…hola…¿tú no te ibas?**

**Castle: Si pero…**

**Beckett: ¿Te vienes a despedir?**

**Castle: ¿Qué? Ah eso…me vengo a quedar.**

**Beckett: ¿Qué? Pero ayer me dijiste que te ibas, que querías alejarte de mí y de todos.**

**Castle: Ayer fui un estúpido. No tendría que haberte dicho aquello. Me partió el corazón verte así en los columpios.**

**Beckett: No…no fuiste un estúpido. Tenías razón. Yo soy la culpable de todo esto. Yo sabía que te estaba haciendo sufrir y te hice más daño, y cuando me di cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.**

Castle se acercó a ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros. Levantó su mano para poder acariciar la mejilla de Becckett.

**Castle: Beckett…nunca es demasiado tarde cuando algo te importa demasiado.**

**Beckett: Castle, te hice daño…y no paré.**

**Castle: Sí, es verdad, me hiciste daño…**

Beckett bajó la mirada. Se sentía mal por el mal que le había hecho a Castle.

**Castle: Pero te quiero tanto que no me importa el daño que hagas, lo único que me importa es que te amo con toda mi alma y que quiero que seas la mujer de mi vida.**

Beckett levantó los ojos hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Castle. Su mirada parecía sincera. Beckett no lo dudó ni un segundo y le besó. Le besó como nunca ha besado a nadie. Se separaron lentamente y apoyaron sus frentes contra la opuesta. Se quedaron minutos así mientras oían a todos gritando y aplaudiendo.

**Beckett: Te quiero.**

Lo había dicho, al fin dijo las palabras que quería decir. Se las dijo a él, a Castle.

**Castle: Yo también te quiero.**

Y después de decir esto, ambos se quedaron unas horas hablando con los de la comisaría y luego recogieron todas sus cosas y se marcharon a casa de Beckett donde hubo besos, caricias y los más importante, una cama ;)


End file.
